Ten Lords ALeaping
by blackjackcat
Summary: Regardless of the season, there are missions to be had. At a request from a friend, Heero and Duo find themselves on one they are not likely to forget, or ever wish to attempt again.


**A/N:** Another requested Christmas fic from bloodwingz. I rather like their mission. It could be AU.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. I simply love the characters.**

**Warnings: **Some malexmale about halfway through. It's a borderline fluff fic? 1x2, 5xSally.

**Ten Lords A-Leaping**

"I told you to take it and go dammit!"

Duo gritted his teeth and clutched the package tighter to his chest. _Why was this man always so stubborn?_

"There's no fucking way in hell that I'm leaving you behind Yuy!"

Heero looked up from the wound his hands were working on to glare fiercely at his partner.

Six years ago it would have made the braided pilot think twice, or at least take a step back. These days, the only effect it really had was for Duo to well.. scowl right back at him in his own stubbornness. "I'm not leaving you here Heero."_So it's come to that. _

"Shut up!" Duo made a sweeping motion across his chest in a silencing motion. "We started this together and that's the way we're going to finish it!"

"Maxwell.." Now Heero did sigh, "Be reasonable. I'm in no condition to make it through this mess."

Behind their makeshift barricade the sounds of a firefight were still ringing. Voices shouted out across to each other, the evidence of collisions and possibly much worse.

Here, tucked behind a corner, the two ex pilots were losing touch with the grounds behind them.

"Dammit Duo, go! You're wasting time!"

Grabbing Heero by his shirt, Duo bodily heaved the shorter pilot to his feet, looking down his nose at him, his expression almost.. fierce.

"We are going to finish this _together_."

"I'll only slow you down Maxwell." Heero raised a hand to release the grip keeping him on his feet. "You have to finish the mission. You know how important this is. We cannot fail today of all day's."

"You're.." Duo's grip relaxed as something odd moved across his face, but then a moment later it was replaced by sheer determination and a steely glint that Heero knew meant he had some other harebrained scheme.

"Maxwe-" The grip on his shirt was released, and a hand moved to his waist. "Duo.. What are you-?"

His words were caught off by what would have been considered a yelp from anyone dumb enough to suggest such a thing of Heero Yuy.

Dangling over his lover's left shoulder, Heero shifted his weight automatically as best he could, trying to become an easier 'burden' for his partner to bear. "Duo?"

Already though, Duo was taking strides and covering the ground that would take them away from this hell hole. "New appointed mission Yuy! I'm getting you home!"

If they had been home, Heero would have smiled. It was a thing he had finally managed after being in his love's presence for three years and running. "That's a self appointed mission Maxwell."

"Damn straight."

And then they were running, Heero gripping Duo's waist for balance as best they could, the pain in his leg flaring with every jostle and bounce, but they really had no choice. This package had to be delivered today.

It would be completely unacceptable to deliver it at a later date.

Heero caught himself frowning at that thought. He wished their client had given them more of a heads-up than just this morning. They had had plans of their own and now.. Heero grunted as Duo suddenly came to a halt, swinging him down off his shoulder and practically tossing him into the truck that waited.

He didn't even bother to run around to the other side, vaulting neatly across Heero's reclined figure, his hands expertly taking the wheel. Key in the ignition the pair tore out of the parking lot and headed for the main street.

It was a good half hour before Duo stopped the car at the appointed drop off point and turned to Heero, worry evident in his eyes. "How's the shin?"

Leaning over, Heero ran a hand over the offended limb, rubbing it. "Damn. I was not aware that children could kick so hard at that age."

Duo smirked and leaned against the steering wheel. "I never knew you had such a way with five year olds Yuy. I find that.. very intriguing."

Heero carefully raised a brow as he sat up in his seat again. "_Do_ you?"

"Oh yes.." Duo purred, his smooth baritone evidently lowering in tones becoming.. _suggestive._ "I do."

There was a sudden tapping on the glass and the two age old pilots jumped apart, startled at being interrupted.

"Maxwell!"

Duo groaned and rolled down the window. "What is it Fei?"

"I trust that you managed well enough since you have the time to sit here and seduce your lover in my driveway?"

"Yea yea yea.." Passing the package through the halfway open window Duo snorted. "Next time we'll make you pick it up yourself."

"I would have but.." Wu Fei's face moved close to what some might have called, a 'blush'. "Sally asked me to handle this weeks ago." Frowning at his own negligence, Wu Fei's dark obsidian eyes tried to burn holes through the sidewalk. "I don't understand how I could have forgotten such an important detail."

"Hey, you're married. Shit happens."

Wu Fei snorted looking up again to meet Duo's eyes. "That is crude Maxwell."

"Crude but true." Duo grinned and hit the 'down' button on the window so he could lean properly on the edge. "Just know you owe us and go sneak it under the tree before it's Christmas morning already. You don't want to disappoint your daughters now, do you? All.. _three_ of them?"

Again Wu Fei's face moved towards 'blush', his mouth moving to open, but Heero intervened. "I thought your self appointed mission was to get me home Maxwell? Self appointed mission remember?"

Duo gasped in mock horror and pulled away from Wu Fei, his finger reaching for the button to make the window go back 'up'. "Sorry Chang. Got to go. Man down and all that jibber jab."

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow at the term and than almost blanched.

"Man down? Maxwell! What on the _Colonies_ could have-?"

Duo interrupted with a mischievous smirk, a finger wagging in his friends face. "You know all mission's come with risks Chang. Some five year old got mad that Heero got the last one of the _Oh My Oh Me!_ dolls. She had a pretty strong kick if you ask me. Right in the shin."

Wu Fei blinked, and then took a step away from the car, shaking his head as he moved. "I will never understand your antics."

"No one ever said you will either." Waving, Duo started to put the car in gear before starting to pull away from the curb slowly. "Happy Christmas Eve Chang! Tell Sally and the girls for us too!"

Wu Fei nodded and then politely turned away as he caught Heero's voice drifting almost lazily through the cracked car window. "When we get home.. I have a mission for you."

"Mn.." Duo's voice came back. "As long as it results in-"

But they were picking up speed now and the wind cut through and drowned their words.

Shaking his head, Wu Fei Chang turned back away from the quiet civilian street and went inside, carefully placing the three wrapped packages his two friends had just delivered.

He truly did wish them, a Happy Christmas..

After all, Heero had taken a hit to the shin.

Heero shook his head, and then squarely met his partner's eyes. "You can come back for me after you've completed the mission Duo. I'll be fine until then."


End file.
